Es ist die Sonne, die uns täuscht
by yoho
Summary: Es ist ein friedlicher Sommervormittag auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Aber der Frieden ist trügerisch. Denn pünktlich um zwölf Uhr wird ein Zug ankommen…


Title: Es ist die Sonne, die uns täuscht

Author:Yoho

Rating:T

Spoilers:Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach Band fünf. Die Entwicklungen in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt. Harry und Ginny sind kein Paar, Harry und Hermine sind es vielleicht, Albus Dumbledore lebt noch und Snape ist nicht sein Mörder.

Summary:Es ist ein friedlicher Sommer-Vormittag auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmeade. Aber der Frieden ist trügerisch. Denn pünktlich um zwölf Uhr wird ein Zug ankommen…

Authors Note:‚Die Sonne, die uns täuscht' ist der frei ins Deutsche übersetzte Titel eines russischen Spielfilms, der zur Zeit der stalinistischen Säuberungsaktionen in den dreißiger Jahren spielt. Der Film schildert sehr subtil, wie ein perfektes Sommeridyll innerhalb eines Tages von Außen zerstört wird.   
Außerdem spukte mir beim Schreiben ‚Zwölf Uhr mittags' im Kopf herum. Während im Film allerdings nur seine Frau Amy Marshall Will Kane die Treue hält, kann Harry in dieser Geschichte durch sein Beispiel noch andere dazu bewegen, nicht kopflos davon zu laufen.  
Der Plot gehört deshalb - zumindest teilweise - Nikita Michalkow sowie John W. Cunningham und Carl Foreman.  
Giovannino Guareschi hat im ersten und dritten Absatz zwei kleine ‚Bilder' beigesteuert, die zu perfekt sind, als dass ich sie mit eigenen Worten hätte ersetzen können.

Mein Dank geht an Vistin und Indigo für das hervorragende Lektorat. Ohne sie wäre diese Geschichte nicht das geworden, was sie jetzt ist.

Disclaimer:Die Figuren gehören Frau Rowling. Ich verdiene mein Geld mit anderen Sachen.

Es ist die Sonne , die und täuscht

Die Hitze über den Highlands war an diesem Junitag etwas, was man sehen und berühren konnte. Der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade lag verlassen in der Vormittagssonne. Der Zug, der die Hogwarts-Schüler eigentlich in die Sommerferien bringen sollte, würde erst mittags ankommen.

Das einzig Lebendige weit und breit war eine Gestalt, die auf der Verladerampe des halb verfallenen Güterschuppens saß und wartete. Ein magerer Junge in schwarzen Jeans, schwarzem T-Shirt und mit schwarzem Haar.

Wie er da in dem hellen Staub auf der Betonrampe saß, konnte man sich nichts vorstellen, was mehr schwarz und mehr Harry Potter gewesen wäre.

Aus dem Schotter der Abstellgleise vor ihm spross Gras; dahinter lagen der Bahnsteig und die eingleisige Strecke. Nach links endete sie kurz vor den Häusern des Dorfes. Nach rechts verlor sie sich in Richtung Fluss im Wald.

Über den Schienen flimmerte die Luft in der Hitze. Im ersten Stock des Bahnhofs spielte aus einem Radio Chopin.

Harry sah sich um. Auf den Trümmern der Lagerhalle hinter seinem Rücken wuchsen Birken, deren Blätter schlaff herunterhingen und welk wirkten.

Nur am Seeufer standen die Birken nach der langen Trockenheit noch in vollem Saft.

_Es wäre ein perfekter Tag für den See_, dachte Harry. Sich im Wasser treiben lassen, mittags mit einem Buch im Schatten unter einem Baum liegen. Den Kopf auf Hermines Brust und ihre Haare zwischen seinen Fingern.

Aber heute würde niemand am See sein. Während er hier saß, lief die Evakuierung der Schule.

Er, Harry, hätte dabei sein sollen. Auf dem Weg in ein sicheres Versteck. Stattdessen hatte er sich, während die anderen beim Packen waren, davongestohlen.Die Nachricht war während des Frühstücks gekommen, überbracht von Filch, der zitternd ein Pergament in der Hand hielt, während er durch die Große Halle hinkte. Dumbledore hatte das Dokument, das der Hausmeister ihm gereicht hatte, kurz überflogen und sich dann an die Schüler gewandt.

„Voldemort hat den Hogwarts-Express gekapert und ist mit einer Gruppe Todesser auf dem Weg hierher. Im Zug kann er die Schutzwälle um Hogwarts und Hogsmeade überwinden. Ihr geht jetzt nach Häusern geordnet auf eure Zimmer und seid spätestens in einer halben Stunde mit eurem Gepäck wieder hier unten. Wir evakuieren die Schule mit Portschlüsseln."

In der Großen Halle herrschte zunächst völlige Stille, dann brach ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm los.

„Ruhe!", rief Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch herunter. „Der Zug wird pünktlich um zwölf Uhr hier eintreffen. Wir haben also noch mehr als vier Stunden Zeit. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Panik!"

Harry war zwar mit in den Gryffindor-Turm gegangen, aber nur, um sich die bequeme schwarze Muggel-Kleidung anzuziehen, die sie sich vor einigen Wochen für die gesamte DA als eine Art Uniform gekauft hatten. Dann hatte er unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.

Er blickte zurück zum Schloss, das trutzig über dem Dorf auf einem Felsen stand und unbesiegbar wirkte. Einzelne Quarz- und Pyrit-Einschlüsse in den Steinen reflektierten das Sonnenlicht sternförmig und ließen die Mauern strahlen.

Ein Vogel hatte sich in eine der Birken gesetzt und sang. Für kurze Zeit übertönte er die Klaviermusik aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude.

Sonst war kein Geräusch mehr zu hören. Das Hämmern aus Hogsmeade hatte vor einer halben Stunde aufgehört. Die Läden waren alle vernagelt. Ihre Besitzer geflohen.

Harrys Gefühl, der letzte Mensch auf der Welt zu sein, wurde jetzt von einer Gestalt gestört, die von Hogwarts herunterkam. Eine schlanke Figur, schwarze Kleidung. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte wirbelte Staub von der unbefestigten Straße auf und verlieh ihrem Weg den Hügel hinunter eine Dramatik, die jeden Filmregisseur begeistert hätte.

Die Gestalt erreichte die ersten Häuser des Ortes, und ihr entschlossener Schritt schien angesichts der vernagelten Fenster und Türen zu stocken.

Dann ging sie weiter und verschwand zwischen den Hütten. Fünf Minuten später tauchte sie am unteren Ende der Häuserzeile wieder auf, jetzt schon deutlicher zu erkennen. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden, der manchmal hinter dem Kopf hervorwippte.

Die junge Frau kletterte über die Gleise, und in dem Flimmern über den Schienen wurden ihre Beine unscharf, wie ein verzerrtes Fernsehbild. Sie ging auf die einsame Gestalt auf der Verladerampe zu, stemmte sich hoch und setzte sich neben Harry in den Staub.

„Hallo, Harry!"

Auf ihrem Gesicht standen Schweißperlen; an ihren Brüsten und unter den Achseln zeichneten sich dunkle Flecken auf ihrem Hemd ab.

„Hallo, Hermine!", sagte er leise, den Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet.

Sie schwiegen und lauschten der Klaviermusik aus dem Bahnhofsgebäude. Ein Schmetterling flatterte über den blühenden Unkräutern, die in den Steinritzen der Verladerampe wucherten. Ihre Augen folgten dem Insekt, und Harry registrierte, wie schön der Schmetterling war, und ihm fiel ein, dass er nie gelernt hatte, die einzelnen Arten zu unterscheiden.

„Ein Schwalbenschwanz", sagte Hermine.

Ein leichter Windstoß raschelte in den Blättern der Birken und brachte den Schwalbenschwanz aus der Flugbahn, so dass er die gerade angepeilte Blüte verfehlte.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Hermine. „Du hättest fliehen können."

„Ich hab keine Lust mehr wegzulaufen. Ich bin schon zu oft weggelaufen." Harrys Stimme klang brüchig. „Und du, warum bis du hier?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht aus demselben Grund. Vielleicht, weil es feige wäre, dich hier alleine zu lassen. Vielleicht, weil ich hoffnungslos romantisch bin. - Vielleicht, weil ich dich liebe …"  
Hermine seufzte.  
„Stell mir jetzt nicht so komplizierte Fragen!"

Auf dem Weg von Hogwarts erschienen weitere Gestalten. Eins, zwei, drei, vier … Harry kam mit dem Zählen nicht nach. Es waren viele. Alle dunkel gekleidet. Sie kamen denselben Weg, den Hermine vor kurzem gegangen war.

Die Gruppe verschwand zwischen den Hütten von Hogsmeade und tauchte dann, genau wie vorher Hermine, am unteren Ende der Straße wieder auf. Harry konnte jetzt einzelne Gesichter erkennen. Dumbledore, ohne seinen üblichen Umhang, die meisten der Lehrer. Sogar Snape war dabei. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, soweit er es überblicken konnte, die gesamte DA und auch einige ältere Schüler, die nicht dazugehörten.

Sie verteilten sich immer zu zweit, wie nach einem Schlachtplan, über das gesamte Bahnhofsgelände und gingen hinter Hausecken, Bäumen, Streukisten und Bänken in Deckung.

Niemand sprach. Ab und zu sah eine der schwarzen Gestalten auf die große Bahnhofsuhr, deren Zeiger in sturem Rhythmus vorrückten.

Hermine löste eine Wasserflasche von ihrem Gürtel, trank und reichte die Flasche an Harry weiter.

Um drei Minuten vor zwölf kündigten Rauchwolken zwischen den Bäumen den Zug an.

Harry rutschte von der Verladerampe und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. Hermine folgte ihm.

„Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte Harry. „Du passt auf meinen Rücken auf, ich auf deinen?"

Hermine nickte, und zusammen gingen sie hinaus auf den Bahnsteig.

Das Klavierspiel im Bahnhofsgebäude war verstummt und plötzlich lastete eine schon fast schmerzhafte Stille über der Szene.

Die zwei schwarzen Gestalten auf dem Bahnsteig bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe.

Es war so weit.


End file.
